


The Mission

by redcandle17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, following orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA assigns the Winter Soldier a rather unusual mission. Dark!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the marvel_cinekink prompt _Winter Soldier/any, His cock is merely a weapon that this particular mission requires._

This isn’t his usual kind of mission. At least he doesn't think so. He doesn’t remember. But it doesn’t feel familiar.

Or maybe it’s got nothing to do with feelings. Maybe he’s just noticed the eagerness in Pierce’s eyes and the smirk tugging at Rumlow’s lips and he’s deduced that this is an unusual mission he’s been assigned. It’s not something he’s done before, at least not often, and it’s something they very much want to see. 

The Winter Soldier does what he always does: he obeys. He walks into the room to carry out his mission and the blonde woman they have prisoner scuttles back against the wall as if she’s guessed his purpose. When he reaches for her, she fights back. She’s trained, but nowhere near his league. 

He subdues her easily, and yet when he tries to take off her trousers, she begins to struggle anew. He punches her in the face and it knocks her out cold. He finishes removing her trousers and then her underwear. He pushes her legs apart, but then he hesitates. He knows what to do next, but he can’t. He’s experiencing a weapons malfunction. 

His cock isn’t hard. His cock is the weapon he needs to execute this mission but it’s incapable of the task in its present state. The Winter Soldier unzips his trousers and cups his cock uncertainly. Pierce is watching through the mirror. The Winter Soldier doesn’t know what will happen if he doesn’t perform his mission, but he knows it won’t be pleasant. At the very least they’ll wipe his memory, wipe the failure away and make him start fresh again. 

He thinks of the surveillance he’s done, of the tall blond man he’s spent so many hours watching and following. He thinks of the man’s muscled body, and of the redhaired woman and her curves. His cock stiffens some and he pumps his hand up and down to encourage the growth. 

When he kills people, it’s over and done and there’s no time to dwell on the moment. This is different. It’s as if time has stopped and there’s nothing else, just this. He needs this to end and for that he has to do it. He tries to insert his cock into the unconscious woman, but it won’t go. He knows he needs lubrication, but there’s none. He keeps trying and finally he’s able to just force it in. 

He isn’t sure how long he’s supposed to do it for. They didn’t tell him. When his mission is to kill a person, he knows his mission is over when that person is dead. When his mission is to get information, his mission is over when he has the information. How will he know when this mission is over? He reasons that it will be over when a natural conclusion is reached - when he ejaculates. 

The blonde is starting to come to and she moans in a way that isn’t at all sexual but nonetheless stimulating. The Winter Soldier lets his mind drift, which isn’t hard to do. His body knows what to do; this isn’t something any man’s ever needed training to do. He _fucks_ without feeling or thought. He loses himself in animal pleasure and he’s almost surprised when it intensifies and explodes into orgasm. 

As he tucks his cock back in and zips up, he thinks about how he still doesn’t understand why he was assigned this mission. Any man could do it. Even a bureaucrat like Pierce could do it. Surely the Winter Soldier’s skills are required for other missions. 

He lets himself out the room and goes to stand at attention before Pierce, awaiting further instruction. Rumlow claps him on the shoulder, but the Winter Soldier doesn’t allow himself to break the man’s arm. “Well done,” Pierce tells him. “Report to Dr. Brubaker.”

“Dump her on Rogers’ doorstep,” he overhears Pierce tell Rumlow, but he doesn’t care to hear more. His mission has been completed.

**Author's Note:**

> The woman is meant to be Sharon. I envision this as an AU wherein HYDRA decides to fuck with Steve before trying to kill him.


End file.
